Beacon of Light
by StorSpeaker
Summary: It's not fair is it? To spend the rest of your life wandering around the fog. Praying to whomever is listening that you come back out again. Praying you do not end up in the clutches of the vile predators who haunt the fog. Praying to see the cold light again. To survive one more night in the comfort of the other victims.


**Beacon of Light**

 **A/N: So, this is an attempt at horror. I haven't really written scary stuff before so I'm attempting it for the first time. This was inspired by Dead By Daylight, so I will be attempting to perform adequately. I have plans for certain characters, but if you have any ideas for other characters, send it to me. Also, I would be very grateful for any constructive criticism.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter**

For once, it wasn't raining.

Jaune never saw himself for stereotypes, but after the past week of hell on earth. He was expecting it.

They should have won. _He_ thought they won. Cardin was dead. Throat slit with his own damned glove as they threw the lit gas canister at his gurgling body. Fire curling over the red sweater, the ungodly sounds that tore from his throat. The relief he and Nora held.

The night they spent.

It should have been finished.

But then, Cardin took another victim.

Nora's mother.

Jaune's siblings were crying, the sniffling and loud sobs were background noise for Jaune, who had his hands tucked into his black jeans.

Turning on his heel, Jaune left the gravesite.

If Cardin had managed to survive, then he would return.

For him.

For Nora.

A hand grabbed his wrist.

"Son."

Dull cobalt met sky blue.

"Yes Dad?" Jaune asked.

"Look…I-I know your mother's death was hard on you," the man said. "And now Nora has lost…"

Jaune's father seemed to stumble with his words. Looking down, his eyebrows furrowed.

With a heavy sigh, Jaune pulled his arm free.

"I'll get over it," he replied. "Like I always do, dad."

His father seemed to sink into himself.

He wouldn't understand.

Nobody would.

Except Scarlet, or Sage.

But Cardin had took them all.

He had to check on Nora.

Moving into his car, Jaune took the half-drunk Monster and chugged the contents.

Remember the One Rule.

* * *

Nora was gone.

Jaune had went to talk to her, trying to figure out what they would go from there, but she was gone.

Ms. Valkyrie's car was missing from its place in the driveway. Jaune knew she that Nora would at least be home after all this.

But Nora was gone.

He went up the ivy that stretched up her house wall, opening the window that was always unlocked for him. Slipping onto the fluffy floor, Jaune froze.

Her room appeared as if a tornado had raged in there.

Her drawers were pulled out, clothing scattered along the floor. Nora's unicorn backpack missing from the back of her door.

Nora was gone.

Was it…?

Jaune heard the front door open.

Damn!

The last thing he wanted was to run into Mr. Valkyrie.

Getting on the floor, Jaune felt underneath the bed and pulled out the little black box and flipped it open.

No pills containers, no heavy-duty sweets. Nothing, but a note.

 _I'm sorry._

Jaune knew.

As he climbed out the window and back down to the ground, he knew.

She left him to save herself.

Jaune bit his lip hard, ignoring the sting in his eyes.

Jaune got in his car and drove away.

Nora was following the rule.

So, he would do the same.

* * *

Lucid Dreaming, the art of controlling your dreams.

Dry swallowing the pills, Jaune flipped through table of contents, looking at the chapters.

Key features, meditation, practice, steps to realize you are in a dream.

All things Jaune intended to remember.

But in practice?

In order for that, he had to break the One Rule.

Jaune wasn't necessarily a brave person. He prided on the fact he never took risks. Especially with the Nightmare.

Someone started to sing quietly.

He could start by getting a watch. Time was always fluid in the dream world, constantly looking at the watch would help.

The song got louder.

No…not a song.

A lullaby.

Jaune closed the book.

"One, two, Cardin's coming for you."

Jaune looked up.

The library was gone.

Smoke rose in a boiler room, reddish orange light shone over the pipes. Jaune stood up from his chair.

"Three, four, better lock your door."

Following the noise, Jaune looked up to see three little girls. All wearing a white dress with a gold ribbon around their waist, jumping rope in above him on a metal walkway.

"Five, six, grab a crucifix."

A dark chuckle.

Swiveling his head around, Jaune saw the figure stride forward slowly, raising a leather glove. The boiler pipes screeched as metal scraped across the metal, the figure advancing towards Jaune.

He glared daggers at the man.

"Seven, eight, gonna stay up late."

The blades lift from the boiling pipes, glinting in the light.

"…ir?"

Jaune blinked, and shook his head.

"Sir?"

The boiler room was gone.

Jaune had returned to the library.

The attendant had a hand on his shoulder, looking curiously and a bit worried at him.

"Are you alright?"

Jaune blinked, "Uh…yeah."

"It's just about closing time sir, would you like me to call someone?"

Jaune winced.

"Eh heh…sorry," Jaune said. "I haven't gotten any sleep lately."

The library attendant pat his shoulder.

"I'll try and go to bed early tonight," he replied.

"Of course."

Returning the books, Jaune left the library. Instead of heading home, he went to the pharmacy.

He was low on medication.

Remember the One Rule.

"Nine, ten, never sleep again," he muttered.

* * *

"I said no."

Jaune clenched his fist.

"We went through this before, _sir._ " Jaune said, barely keeping the growl from his voice. "I have the prescription, doctors note, and medical reason. Fill. It. Up."

The attendant shook his head, "I can't do that son."

Jaune glared daggers at the man, "You know what? Fuck you Xiao Long."

Grabbing the pill bottle off the counter, Jaune stormed away. The sliding doors opening as Jaune felt the evening air against his face.

"Hey."

Jaune looked.

A person was leaning against the wall, a light grey jacket was zipped up with a hood on.

Jaune cocked his head, "You mean me?"

"Is there anyone else?"

The person stepped closer.

"Problem with the clerk?"

It sounded like a girl.

"He won't get me prescription."

"To stay awake?"

Jaune glanced at his watch.

11:34.

Jaune looked back.

The hood was down.

The first thing that stuck out was the red hair, the exact same color as Nora's; and for a brief moment, he thought it was her.

Until he registered the light green eyes and the pink bow in her hair. Not the happy blue eyes and the hair curling just above the ears.

"I saw you last week trying to get your pills," she responded.

"…I need to stay awake," Jaune replied. "Work, studying for school."

The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a pill bottle.

"Will these work?" she asked.

Jaune peered closely at the label. It was a different brand than what he took.

"What can they do?"

The girl gave him a look, "Long version, or short?"

Jaune glanced at his watch again.

11:36.

His father was going to be worried.

"Short."

"Do you want to sleep?"

Jaune shook his head.

"These wont let you."

Jaune reached for the bottle.

The girl pulled back, "Uh uh. This is going to cost you."

He frowned, "I can always try again with Xiao Long."

"Taiyang thinks that you are some crazy junkie," the girl replied. "He won't let you keep getting pills Jaune."

Jaune glared, "And you know this how?"

The girl shrugged, "He doesn't notice me, and I am always observant."

His cheek twitched.

Monster drinks and sugar could keep him running.

But he would start breaking the Rule…

"How much?"

"For a pill?" she smirked. "Thirty dollars."

Jaune stared.

"…you're serious."

"Very."

It had been around sixty-four hours since he last slept. In eight hours he would start to get micro naps.

He couldn't break the One Rule yet.

"I need ten. Can I pay you later?"

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"I have around nintey on me, can I buy several now and get you the other portion later?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Tomorrow."

Jaune crossed his arms, "A week."

The girl shook her head, "Tomorrow."

"…four days."

She narrowed her eyes, "Tomorrow, or no deal."

"Fine."

The girl uncapped the pill bottle and shook out ten pills. Jaune took out his own bottle, carefully taking each pill and putting it into his bottle. After which, he pulled out his wallet and forked over the cash.

"Meet back here?" he asked.

The girl nodded, "You don't show, I will find you Jaune."

As he tucked away his pills, Jaune looked at her, "Who should I look for when I come back?"

"Just look for your lucky Penny."

Jaune pulled up his hoodie, returning to his car. Taking a pill with a dry swallow, he glanced at his watch.

11:53.

Remember…

* * *

"Now class, with the renovations applied in the 1980's, it tore down the various-"

Jaune kept his eyes on the projector, jotting down the notes written on the screen.

"While X does equal three, it can also double as forty-two."

Jaune finished writing.

He glanced at his watch.

1:30.

Going back to his notes, he heard some of his classmates rumble, the bell rang. Gathering their items, all students started to leave for their next class.

"Remember class! I need a paper on why the government messes everything up."

As he walked out of the classroom, Jaune started down the long school hall. Flicking his eyes to his watch.

8:38.

Jaune frowned, wasn't the time…

Coming to a stop, Jaune glanced at his watch again.

10:57.

Time displacement.

 _Look at the time, read something, wonder how you got there._

Jaune looked around.

There were banners for the upcoming school dance, a PSA about drugs, a poster for the Halloween-

Children.

He wasn't in Vale High.

He was back at Patch elementary.

Jaune watch the various toddlers move to their classes.

"Oh Jauney…"

He turned.

Cardin stood there with a smile, smooth and clean. His red shirt covered in dirt stains rather than burned holes.

Cardin smiled, "Missed me?"

As Cardin raised his hand, Jaune saw the five blades.

Dropping his backpack, Jaune sprinted down the hall.

The cold laughter followed, as Cardin gave chase.

How could he wake up?!

Damn it!

Transitions.

This was still his dream.

He couldn't make…drastic changes.

But if he could influence just enough…

As he made the next turn, there would be a door on his left.

Jaune turned the corner.

There was a long hallway of doors.

Jaune took the one immediately on his left.

There was only a set of stairs.

"You can't escape Jauney boy!"

Footsteps ran past.

Jaune listened, holding his breath as his blood pounded in his ears.

Footsteps slowed, moving towards him.

Jaune gripped the door handle.

Metal scraped against each other.

The sound of his blood filled his ears.

A door turned.

"HERE I COME!"

It wasn't his.

Footsteps left.

Jaune let go of the breath he held.

He was gone.

Jaune stood and turned the knob.

Cardin stood there, with his burned face and glove held high. With a shout, he swung down.

Pain sliced across his chest, Jaune shouted and jumped back.

He forgot.

Losing his footing, Jaune fell; rolling back down against the wooden steps as Cardin laughed cruelly.

He needed to escape!

Cardin was just playing with him, toying with his food.

Coming to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, Jaune's body ached as he got to his feet.

He needed a kick.

Jaune looked in shock as Cardin leaped at him, his claw outstretched as he howled with glee.

A fall.

This was a dream.

If Cardin kills him, then he would die.

What if…

Jaune darted to the side.

He was back in the boiler room.

Jaune started to take deep slow breathes.

"You always were the coward Jauney," Cardin sneered. His claw glinting in the red light.

Jaune covered his ears, still trying to slow his breathing.

"It doesn't matter how long you run Jauney boy, I will get you eventually."

His heart was slowing. Jaune held his breathe.

"I will always find you, and I will slit your little, damn thro-"

Jaune gasped.

The feel of falling.

The blond hit the floor, falling out of the wooden chair.

Shaking his head, Jaune slowly got his bearings.

He had…just got back home. A cold plate of food on the kitchen table, after heating it up he started to eat…and must have fallen asleep.

Jaune rubbed his hand across his face.

Don't fall asleep.

He broke the rule.

Taking the bottle of pills out, he popped one into his mouth.

More practice, he needed to work more on the signals.

He wasn't ready to break the rules.

Finishing the dinner, Jaune put the plate in the sink. As he went up the steps, Jaune remembered he had an old journal in his room.

"J-Jaune?"

He looked down.

Blonde hair curled around her shoulders, as Sophie looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

Jaune smiled, "Hey sis, what's wrong?"

Sophie looked down, scuffing her feet on the floor.

Jaune knelt down and ruffled her hair, "Want big brother to tuck you in?"

Sophie smiled and nodded, reaching up at him. Jaune lifted her up before kissing her cheek. Carrying her to the bed, Jaune carefully set Sophie down and pulled up the covers, "Here you go spud, sweet dreams."

"Jaune?"

He smiled down, "Yeah spud?"

"Why is your hoodie torn?"

Blood turned to ice.

"Ah…just got a little worn, don't worry your head, Night sis."

Jaune quickly left, all but sprinting to the bathroom and flicked on the light.

The first thing he noticed, was how dull his eyes looked, and his hair was a tangled mess.

His hoodie had five long cuts along it. Quickly pulling it off, Jaune found the cuts went through his shirt, but leaving only long, thin wounds.

Tossing into the wash basket, Jaune started the shower. Feeling the pill wake him up.

Remember the One Rule.

* * *

Jaune checked his watch.

2:34.

Pushing open the library doors, he headed to his locker.

He was quickly approaching the seventy-hour mark. Micro-naps would soon occur, and he did not want that aspect of his reality messed up.

Approaching his locker, Jaune took out the black leather journal, it had a magnetic clasp and the Arc crest over it.

Nora gave it to him a year ago.

Opening to today's entry, Jaune took out a pen.

 _Approaching 70 hour mark. Have practiced consistently without sleeping, today it's put to the test._

Folding the corner, Jaune closed the journal and tucked it into his hoodie pocket.

"Shut up Neon!"

Jaune noticed some girls circling somebody. Shrugging his shoulders, Jaune turned on his heel and walked away.

There was more muted talking before they finally laughed loudly.

"I-I-I'm no chicken! I can do it! I _will_ do it! So shut up!"

A red blur pushed past him as a girl ran out the door.

Not his problem.

* * *

Pushing open the door of his room, Jaune went to his desk. Taking the next pill, Jaune reached into his bag and pulled out his journal.

 _Dream Demons, are entities from hell. Little is known about what they appear as, however their goal is to separate the boundaries between the Dream world, and reality._

Jaune checked the time.

10:32.

It was past the seventy-hour mark.

Taking out his journal, Jaune took a pencil.

 _Cardin seems to be empowered by, or is, a Dream Demon. It explains how he was able to haunt our dreams, the worst thing is that he simply has to wear us down. Its only a matter of time before we need sleep, before we return to-_

A scream jarred Jaune from his thoughts.

Rising from his chair, Jaune sprinted out of his room.

Doors opened as Jaune went to were the screaming came from.

Sophie.

Slamming open the door, he found his youngest sibling writhing under her covers. Ripping the covers off, Jaune set his hands on his sisters' shoulders.

"Spud?! Sophie wake up!"

His sister screamed louder.

Five slashes went across her gown.

No.

Blood went along his hands.

NO!

Sophie started to go up.

Jaune sprinted out and raced down the steps. Leaping the last five, Jaune went to the kitchen. Ripping open cupboards, knocking around various spices and a matchbox before finding his prize.

Pepper.

Darting back upstairs, he heard his sister shriek louder.

"SOPHIE!"

Flying up the stairs, Jaune poured pepper into his hand as he went into the room; pushing aside his sisters that crowded around as Jaune reentered the room.

His little sister was flailing in the air, blood trailing down her gown. His father was standing at the side with shock.

Leaping onto the bed, Jaune moved his sister's face and shoved his hand under his little sister's nose.

In seconds, she had inhaled the pepper and sneezed. Her eyes snapping open as she slammed back onto the bed.

Jameson Arc looked at his son, "Wha-"

"We need to get her to a hospital," Jaune replied.

Nobody moved.

Jaune looked at Sophie, who was curled up into his side, whimpering. Jaune could feel the blood seeping through his clothes.

Jaune looked up.

His family was staring at the scene with a mix of shock and horror. His father looking at the blood across his hands.

"Hospital. NOW!"

That snapped them out of it.

They all departed. Rushing to get dressed or prepare to leave.

"J-J-Jaune?"

The boy looked down at his sister, "Shhhh…its ok spud. You'll be-"

"He wants you."

Jaune swallowed.

Sophie looked up at him, fear and pain in her eyes, "The burned man wants you."

* * *

Jaune's sisters loaded up the car. Sophie bandaged up and residing between the oldest siblings, his father was staring listlessly at his hands.

Jaune was in the drivers seat, speeding down the road.

Who would be next?

Why him?

Why him?!

It was if someone had his name on their personal shit list!

Making a right, Jaune approached the hospital, going straight through to the doors.

"Get Sophie out," he stated.

His sisters started.

Sophie, who was still wide eyed, carefully shifted around and allowed herself to be carried inside.

"Dad?"

He didn't move.

"Dad."

Nothing.

"Sophie needs you," Jaune said.

His father looked up at Jaune.

"She needs you more than ever," Jaune continued.

"…what happened?"

His father looked so lost. So empty.

"It will sound crazy, unbelievable, and scary as hell. But it's true."

Jameson Arc's eyes sharpened.

"…there is something after me. It got Sage and Scarlet, it's the reason Nora left. It's why Sophie got hurt."

"…alright…"

Jaune didn't fail to notice the anger in his voice.

"I know what you're thinking, and you're right. It is my fault."

Jameson clenched his fist.

"But I am going to finish this."

This has to end.

"How?"

Jaune reached into his pocket and pulled out his journal.

"One way or another, it will stop. Sophie was just a victim."

So was he. So were they.

"This has everything you'll need," Jaune stated. Handing the journal to his father, "After tonight, it should end; Sophie will be left alone."

Cardin wanted him, the last one alive.

"What if it doesn't end?"

Jaune blinked, "Then read that journal and make sure Sophie stays safe. Memorize the most important rule."

Jameson cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't let her fall asleep."

Jameson leaves the car.

"Tomorrow morning. The car will be at Patch elementary."

Jaune drives off, taking the last pill.

This would end.

* * *

Pulling into a gas station, Jaune stepped out of the car and went inside. Going to the shelves, he grabbed two cannisters of kerosene, an old-fashioned silver lighter, and a towel. Going up to the counter, he saw a blond teenager leaning against the counter with a bored expression. The name tag "Sun" clipped to his shirt.

"That all?" he asked.

Jaune nodded and forked over the cash.

Accepting the payment, the cashier jokingly asked, "Gonna start a bonfire?"

"Something like that."

Taking the items, he walked out.

"Man…Neptune where the hell are you?"

* * *

As Jaune pulled into the school, he noticed a fog beginning to build.

 _"We will end this!" Nora proclaimed, lifting her fist._

Jaune was able to go through the broken window again, wasn't as hard as before. It had only been a week, the school hadn't repaired anything, only put up an easily removed cover.

 _"We can do this Jaune," a pink gloved hand cupped his cheek. "I know it."_

 _Jaune clenched his fist, then in a brief flash, he kissed her. Well, he tried anyway, his lips only met the corner of Nora's cheek._

 _Before he could apologize, Nora pulled him down and kissed him properly._

 _"Wake me up, ok?"_

Descending the steps, the boiler room was unnaturally cool.

Jaune had already set his traps.

Tucking the lighter into his pocket, Jaune opened the door.

The secret cave.

He never did remember what happened down here.

Jaune never wanted to.

Blood still flecked the floor from where Cardin was decapitated.

Jaune took a deep breath.

He exhaled.

This was it.

Jaune laid down on the floor.

* * *

Heat flooded his face.

Sitting up, Jaune found himself in the boiler room. Orange light reflected off the steaming metal.

Well…first part finished.

Now to find him.

Feeling himself start to sweat, Jaune went further and further through the boiler room. Carefully moving along the metal walkways to not make noise.

Pipes creaked and metal groaned.

Descending a set of steps, Jaune found himself on the floor.

Footsteps.

Jaune crouched down, huddling close to a boiler.

His hoodie was slick with sweat.

The dull thud of boots were just audible as someone walked on the opposite side of him. Jaune peered around the corner to see Cardin carrying something over his shoulder, down a set of stairs. Jaune didn't move, keeping close to the shadows as he heard the footsteps return, carefully moving behind the corner again, the sound blades softly snipped through the air as the Nightmare left.

Jaune moved in the opposite direction. Going down the steps and into a metal corridor, soon metal works began to widen, leading into an open square. In the center, pipes ejected steam as they connected to the ceiling and went out in four directions.

With three people on meat hooks.

Heavy blankets were pulled over their heads and draped over their shoulders, with the hooks faintly protruding against the cloth.

Jaune slowly stepped forward, going to the one on the left before removing the blanket.

His eyes widened with shock.

Sage was hanging there. His green dyed hair was plastered against his head, eyes dull and unseeing as blood trickled from hook. His clothes were bloodied and struck with soot, his arms were missing from the elbow down.

Jaune's hand shook as he removed the other.

Scarlet was worse.

Claw marks decorated his chest, ripping apart his red, punk clothing. Jaune wasn't sure his eye was there…or his throat.

Then…

A soft noise.

From the last blanket.

Jaune stripped it away.

It was her.

Nora.

Her blue eyes were fluttering, but she looked as vibrant as the day he last saw her.

"Jaune…?" she breathed.

Jaune let out a breath, "Nora?"

"Jaune?"

It was louder.

Jaune quickly grabbed Nora, carefully lifting her up and off the hook. Ripping off his left sleeve, he pressed it into the hole.

"I'm here…honey I'm-"

"Where were you?"

Jaune smiled weakly, "You know me."

"Library?"

"Bingo."

Nora chuckled weakly.

"Cardin is upstairs somewhere, we need to go."

"Jaune?"

"Yes Nora?"

"You're the last."

The teen cocked his head, "What?"

"Cardin. He got Scarlet, Sage, me. That last spots for you."

Jaune frowned, "But you're-"

"He got me about three days ago."

Nora changed.

Her eyes dulled, black bags emerging under her eyelids.

"I was running on fumes, I kept running as fast as I could. But they couldn't keep me awake. I ran out of sugar, energy drinks…everything in my body shut down."

Her clothes became a hoodie and baggy jeans, her skin resembling wax. Orange hair was tangled and limp, parts of it missing from her scalp.

"He had me…for so long…"

The hoodie split apart, leaving Nora in a pink tank top.

Tears formed in her eyes, "I never forgot…I was his favorite Jaune."

Jaune's eyes widened.

"No…"

Slowly, her tank top split apart, as if being cut with a knife.

"I was his favorite one."

The bra underneath was split too. Jaune could barely make out the curves of her breasts.

"He had me…for hours…"

Bruises formed on her chest.

 _"No…"_

"I cried for you…screaming for you to save me. But you didn't."

Blood began to soak through the front of her jeans. Jaune had covered his mouth, feeling seconds away from retching on the floor.

"You were gone…"

Her skin was like ash.

"I was alone with him."

Her eyes were glass.

"You…left me to di-URK!"

Nora's body jerked. Her mouth forming an 'O' as Jaune looked down.

Five blades had pierced through her chest. Attached to a leather glove.

Nora screamed, her body arching back.

Blood sprayed out, flecking across Jaune's face and hoodie.

The glove was pulled out, Nora collapsed into a heap.

Cardin's burned face twisted into a smile, wiggling his clawed fingers as a hello.

Jaune turned and sprinted up the steps, taking them two at a time. Blood pounding in his ears as Cardin was racing after him, laughing maniacally.

The boiler room heated up.

Cardin was showing his power as a Dream Demon.

Controlling the dream.

"You're mine Jauney boy!"

This was his dream.

Jaune made a right.

He needed to go up.

A staircase.

He needed a staircase leading up.

Up!

The metal steps he was racing up elongated. Making a trip to the next floor longer.

Damn it!

Jaune started taking the steps two at a time.

Make it to the roof…

To the roof!

Sweat began to soak through his hoodie, plastering his blond hair to his head.

Cardin's boots thudded close behind.

Then light.

Pure, white, moonlight.

There it was!

Breathing hard, Jaune raced up the last steps.

The door slammed closed.

No.

NO!

Jaune slammed into the metal.

Muttering curses, Jaune started to bash his shoulder into the door. Trying to break it open.

A dark chuckle sounded behind him.

Spinning around, Jaune found Cardin slowly coming up the steps. His claws glinting in the orange light.

Jaune slowed his breathing.

A key…

"I am really going to savor this…"

A black, metal key.

"Every scream…every cut…"

A skeleton key.

"Every minute of it."

Jaune's fist clenched.

"Will be my paradise…"

He pushed it towards the keyhole.

"…and your hell."

He turned his fist.

A soft click.

"You want me Cardin?" Jaune asked, glaring daggers at monster.

A straight drop.

Cardin smirked before lunging.

Jaune pushed the door open, as Cardin's glove went past. The blond gripped his arm before jumping out of the building.

Being multiple stories up in the air.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jaune felt the wind whipping against his ears.

A rushing.

Jaune gasped.

Eyes snapping open, he found himself back in the room.

With a pained growl, Cardin slammed into the floor next to him.

Scrambling to his feet, Jaune dove towards the entrance of the basement. Cardin was growling as he got back to his feet.

 _With a flicker, a figure in a burned red sweater slammed into the bed, right atop Nora with the glove held high. A surge of anger rushed through his veins, Jaune roared as he tackled the creature; both falling to the ground as Nora groaned._

 _Grabbing the nearest thing to him, a pipe, Jaune swung it as hard as he could. With a growl, Cardin slashed at Jaune, cutting the metal pipe into pieces before bringing his boot and slamming it into Jaune's chest._

Grabbing the kerosene, Jaune reached into his pocket. Pulling out the dull silver lighter.

 _The wind knocked from him, Jaune looked to see Cardin raise his glove again._

 _"DIE!"_

 _"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"_

 _A loud crunch._

 _Nora, holding a rusty, ten-pound hammer, had slammed it into Cardin's hand. Breaking it and his glove. The blades clattering to the ground. Jaune snatched one up, ignoring how the blade dug into his palm before slashing upwards._

 _Cutting through Cardin's throat._

Flicking it open, he slid his finger on the knob.

It seemed that luck was on his side today.

 _Watching the Nightmare writhe on the ground, Nora had taken the kerosene bottle. Her finger struggling with the lighter, Jaune walked over to her, gently wrapping his hand around hers. Exchanging looks, they both pushed down on the knob._

The lighter clicked, a tongue of fire wavered. Lighting the soaked towel.

Without hesitation, Jaune threw it at Cardin.

 _Fire swallowed up everything. The pictures, the bed, and Cardin's corpse._

With a snarl, Cardin slashed at the bottle.

Fire exploded around him. Splashing across the man, who screamed in pain.

Jaune sprinted up the steps.

"I'M GONNA GUT YOU!"

Swearing under his breath, Jaune kept the lighter in hand.

"YOU HERE ME JAUNE?!"

Come on, come on!

Bursting out of the basement door, Jaune raced down the hall noting the smoke that was already spreading as he flipped open the lighter.

This was ending.

Jaune flicked the knob.

The flame returned.

Cardin had emerged, fire dancing across his arms and shoulders as the Nightmare looked at Jaune with hate.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" Cardin shouted.

"I agree."

Jaune dropped the lighter.

The nearly invisible line of kerosene went ablaze. Going underneath Cardin and further down.

Jaune smiled.

Cardin growled, "What did you-"

"Plan." Jaune stated, with a slight smirk, "Did you think I was just gonna come straight to you? That I was some one-trick pony?"

Cardin tilted his head, looking around, noticing the smoke.

"Kerosene before I went to sleep. Patch is going down in flames."

A fire erupted behind Cardin.

The various curtains, rugs, papers and anything Jaune could gather, was settled and set ablaze. Distracting Cardin by the swell of heat.

Jaune turned on his heel and sprinted towards the exit.

With that…the fire would eventually any way out.

Cardin. Would. Burn.

Breathing hard, Jaune forced his legs to go.

The exit doors were wide, fire creeping along the sides.

"NOOOOOO!"

Jaune dove.

Fire crashed above him.

Slamming into the concrete, Jaune ignored the gravel digging into his hands and pushed himself up.

Patch Elementary was on fire.

No sound came from the school.

Letting out a heavy breath, Jaune stepped back. Watching as cracks sounded and the roof collapsed.

He was tired, worn.

But he won.

Sirens.

Looking up, police vehicles were pulling up.

Shit. Last thing he needed was being arrested for arson.

Stepping back, Jaune looked around.

The forest.

Jaune sprinted off. Racing to the tree line, he had noticed the fence before a light slammed against his eyes. Wincing, Jaune still ran.

"FREEZE!"

A woman.

Jaune leapt up, gripping the top of the fence before pulling his body over. Landing on the opposite side, a figure was gaining on him.

The woman was sprinting forward, her blonde hair dancing in the wind, "STOP OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!"

Seeing her reach for her belt, Jaune ran.

The fog from earlier had thickened.

Never before was Jaune so thankful.

Leaping over a root, Jaune peered over his shoulder.

He had lost sight of the school.

Slowing down, Jaune went along for a few more minutes before leaning against a tree to catch his breathe.

He needed to get home.

Cardin was gone.

Sophie.

Was she safe?

…where was he?

Glancing around, Jaune saw nothing distinguishable. Fog covered everything, the thick tendrils curling around his feet.

Jaune squinted.

A flash.

Blinking, Jaune looked closer.

Another flash.

Light.

Maybe...a flashlight?

Jaune turned.

Cold brushed over him.

He took a step.

A prickle went along his spine.

Frowning, he took another.

Unease…

Jaune clenched his hand into fists, deliberately striding away.

Fear.

Pure, unaltered fear. Flooded his system. Sweat dotting his brow, his knees shaking.

Light.

Get to the light!

Turning on his heel, Jaune sprinted as fast as he could.

The light was cold and harsh.

But it was safer than the dark.

The cool air showed his breathe.

The light got brighter.

Slowing down, Jaune was able to make out what was causing the light.

It was a lighthouse.

The stones were worn, ivy creeping up the side.

But it shone through the dark. Two lanterns were light, swinging outside a wooden door.

As Jaune approached, he saw that the door was slightly ajar, carefully stepping up. Jaune pushed it open.

"Hello?"

The rusty hinges creaked, leaves were scattered.

Looking around, Jaune stepped further inside.

The room was scarce, a few boxes and burlap sacks were tossed around the room, a lantern hung from the ceiling, directly above a wooden table.

A wooden table with a small device.

As Jaune stepped closer, he saw a tiny sticky note attached to a small cassette player. The words "PLAY ME" were in bold, followed by a brand logo. Juniors Wreckers.

Carefully picking it up, Jaune pressed the button.

The cassette spun.

A loud cough.

 _"Aw hell…is this on? Ok. Its working. Good. So…this is going to be a terrible predicament for you my friend, whoever you are."_

The sound of drinking filled the air. Jaune frowned, sitting down atop the table.

 _"I don't know who you are, and I'm not going to give you the emotional shit…lets cut to the chase. There was a guy, he tried to kill you. He…or she, forgot there are some girls too…or is it they? Fuck, I dunno."_

Another drink.

 _"Anyway, you barely escaped with your life and know you're here. Welcome to the Beacon. Your new home in hell."_

Jaune blinked, "What?"

 _"Now, its not literally hell. You're not dead…I think. But it's the next worst thing…see, I get it. I've been there too, personally I wondered if I was working off a bad bender. Sadly I wasn't."_

The man sighed, it sounded faintly like he said a name, but Jaune wasn't sure.

 _"See there were others once…friends I had. But…well, as you can see they aren't here…maybe I'm not there right now…you can connect the dots kid."_

Oh…

Oh no.

 _"Now, as I said. You're in a shit situation, here's why. You cant leave. You are stuck at that lighthouse till you make a decision of your life."_

A scream.

Jaune's eyes snapped up. Darting out of the lighthouse, Jaune went out and only saw the fog. As he approached, his spine prickled again.

Everything in his body kept radiating the same thing. Danger.

 _"-let me tell ya, it's a doosey. But the Grimm is more neut-"_

But Jaune recognized the fear in the scream. Someone was in danger, and they needed help.

 _"NOW LISTEN DAMN IT!"_

Jaune jumped.

 _"By now you've heard it. The screams. Maybe five, maybe one, either way it means the same thing. Danger. Another monster is on the hunt."_

Jaune swallowed.

 _"Normally, the best thing for you to do is curl up, cover your ears and make sure your rested."_

Fat chance.

 _"But if you're incredibly fool hardy, and wanna play hero…listen."_

Jaune lifted the cassette.

 _"Check your pockets or around your neck…you'll find a talisman._

Jaune immediately checked, it wasn't long before he found it. A silver chain with two golden arcs attached, Jaune noticed the material was glass as it light flickered off it.

 _"This is your first and final offering to the Grimm. Your life. It will allow you to go the where the scream came from…but know this. You die, the Grimm takes you."_

What did he-

 _"You have to see it to understand. But listen hero, each one of these killers are dangerous. They won't hesitate to hunt you down and kill you, brutally, slowly, cruelly. But if you're sure…take your talisman and shine it in the light. Good luck. Don't die."_

Tucking the cassette in his hoodie, Jaune held the talisman high.

The light shone through it, sending a soft golden beam out, which cut through the fog. Showing a stone path ahead.

Keeping the talisman above, Jaune walked across the path. While his spine prickled, Jaune did not feel the cold grip of dread.

He found himself along a sidewalk, in a small neighborhood. Peering around, Jaune tucked away the talisman before looking up at the sign.

Haddonfield, Lampkin Lane.

 **Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless**

 **Review.**


End file.
